More than my life
by moonlightgirl11
Summary: What if even Renesmee dumps Jacob for a vampire? sorry i fail at summaries SPOILERS WARNING
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga does not belong to me**

so I'm in the school library typing this so I don't think I'll be able to proof read this thing just read to your own accord….and I'm sorry Jacob..I'm not a good writer like Meyer and I might have butchered some characters so please forgive me…**SPOILERS WARNING! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK YEAH!**

When I'm using Jacob's POV…so starting under the name "Jacob" those in _italic is _his conversation with his pack and vice versa.

POV's switch to different persons depending on the scenes but don't worry I'll post the name of whose POV I will be using

--

**Chapter 1- Seven years later**

_He became her babysitter…_

_Her playmate…_

_Her best friend…_

_Her brother…_

_He became everything she ever wanted, she ever needed…but…she could not become what he wanted her to be because she refused..._

**Jacob Black**

I sat as I thought deeply of what I saw earlier…She was with another man, and he made her happy more than I ever did. I sighed deeply. Why the hell did I imprint on Bella's daughter? But I suppose that's an unanswerable question. Nobody have learned the secret behind the imprinting they only knew that imprinting exist to produce stronger _werewolves_ and then it hit me. Renesmee is very strong and thus imprinting on her would produce a very strong wolf. Knowing that didn't help me one bit. I loved Renesmee in a way that I wanted her to be happy. She seemed happy enough, so what can I do to object?

I phased into my wolf form as I ran without any direction. I ran without knowing where to go or what to do. I've served my purpose now I am not needed anymore. I must have been cursed for eternity. Why am I always being dumped for another man, another vampire to be exact? At that thought I realized that Leah had phased in her wolf form, just when I needed to be alone why the hell does Leah have to phase? I gritted my teeth. Leah instantly knew what happened despite my efforts not to think about it. _I'll make Renesmee sorry_

_No don't! _I instantly replied the moment I heard her thought. Renesmee always had her own choice, she was never tied to me just because I imprinted on her and I knew the possibility of this. Leah didn't give up though I hear her thoughts, she was thinking of ways on how to confront Renesmee just like how she confronted Bella seven years ago.

_Leah, just stay out of this_ I thought in annoyance. I can almost see Leah's disappointed face but I knew her determination and I knew she won't give up. Her thoughts then disappeared from my head she phased back to being a human. I sighed for the nth time. Ever since the incident seven years ago Leah really never went back to Sam's pack. Seth had to go to high school and now he's n college doing more important things than fighting of vampires which were unnecessary now. Leah and me just the two of us in the same mind is still an awkward thing for me to think about but it made me a little but happy that she randomly decided to phase into her wolf from today, no matter how much she was annoyed with it. My thoughts just ran in circles and I was back thinking about Renesmee, my thoughts really can't get away from her. No matter how much joy I felt in watching her as she grew up it was just washed away the moment I saw her lips crash into the lips of another guy. I 

almost envy Quil because Claire didn't grow up so fast. He was still enjoying being a big brother to her. I smiled bitterly. Maybe I really just wasn't meant to be happy.

**Leah Clearwaters **

I smiled gingerly as I got out of work, I have a lot of free time today and I decided to phase into a wolf. I just had the feeling that maybe Jacob would be in his wolf form and I missed talking with him. Sure he annoyed the hell out of me but talking to him amuses me. I used the back door where less people were present and then I ran to the forest. As I reached the forest floor I quickly removed my clothes and did it the "Jacob Way" I tied it to my ankle. I phased into my wolf form and I smiled at myself as I realized my instinct had been correct, Jacob really is in his wolf form. He didn't notice me, so I took this chance to listen to his thoughts. _Why am I always being dumped for another man, another vampire to be exact? _The thought made me cringe. Renesmee had hurt him. _I'll make her sorry_ I thought. Nobody had the right to her Jacob; even if he was so forgiving nobody had the right to just continually abuse him. He quickly objected and I gritted my teeth. I didn't give up and thought of ways of how to make confront her, and I thought of ways to maybe obliterate her too. My thoughts were clearly heard with Jacob and he screamed in his head for me to stay out of it. I was clearly disappointed but I won't let her get away with hurting Jacob, whether Jacob imprinted in her or not. I phased back into my human form.

Jacob was not in Forks and so was Renesmee so how do I get to her? I wondered to myself. They'd left for some isolated country. It was a vampire's way of life, if they wanted to keep their secret they had to constantly change their location. They had to get away before anyone recognized they don't age. Of course Jacob was with them, he wouldn't live without Renesmee close to him, and he'd go insane. Maybe he already was…In shook my head. Jacob was stronger than that, he didn't give up Bella that easily so why would he drop this battle and give up so willingly? He wouldn't give up. I sighed as I finished dressing up and making sure I had no sign that would make people suspicious of me. I walked straight back to the house.

As I entered Seth was there to welcome me home. He sure changed a lot this past seven years. He was taller, but Jacob was still taller of course. I still found him as annoying as ever but I can't deny that I had a handsome man for a younger brother, now that's something to brag about. He instantly noticed that there was something wrong about my mood. I saw it as his expression changed into a questioning one. Oh well if I was planning to follow Jacob to wherever he was I had to keep my mouth shut.

"What's wrong Leah?" Seth asked

"You're sitting on my couch." I replied, avoiding the question.

He cringed when he realized I caught him, but of course he wouldn't back out without a fight, he phased into his wolf form. I weighed my option on whether I'll phase or not. Jacob might still be in his wolf form, he usually is when his depressed. decided quickly, he wouldn't be in his wolf form anymore because he can't stay away from Renesmee, plus if I finished this little game with Seth quickly enough he wouldn't have time to be able to read my thoughts. I phased into my wolf form and pounced on him. He quickly turned the situation around using his size, he was definitely bigger than me now, but I won't give up either. I quickly kicked him off me and grinned; I phased back in my human form, dressed up and sat on my couch. Seth phased back too and wore his clothes again. He grinned back at me, I knew he just went easy on me; the only way I could ever win in a battle with him is a race. Speed was my only power. I wondered why he did that though, he was probably just bored being alone home most of the time. I rarely got off work early since the place I'm working at is very strict on their employee but I enjoy what I'm doing so I loved it there. A few seconds later Sue arrived with Charlie.

I never got over the idea that mom and Charlie were together but then it wasn't such a bad idea I guess. Mom was happy and so was Charlie, I had no right to judge their decisions their grownups anyway. Charlie sat with Seth and they both had their attentions glued on the TV. They both loved sports and they shouted together to cheer for their team. It actually looks silly, but it was sweet too. Charlie was a good father to me and Seth. He was a good husband for mom. It was hard to hate Bella and Renesmee because of this. Then again I didn't really hate them dislike was the better word. I didn't dislike them for no reason I disliked them for hurting Jacob. Finally I stood up and went to my room, it wasn't really late but I didn't want to sit around I'll just go down when dinner is ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Renesmee Cullen**

I held my hands up as I talked to Nahuel, I found talking this way more comfortable than talking in words. I didn't have to be embarrassed about what I was going to say and the person I'm talking to will completely pay attention to me until I finish what I'm going to say. I was glad Nahuel was able to come visit. He rarely visited but having someone like me made me feel comfortable.

Nahuel wasn't a normal vampire he was half bred like me and he could understand me. We were similar in many ways, though I think he was more of a vampire and I'm more of a human. Who could tell the difference anyway? I liked him a lot, and I remember though vaguely that it was because of him that we were saved from the wrath of the so called Volturi. I guess I owed him a lot but then I don't think a simple thank you will ever be enough. He was handsome, quiet but when he spoke he spoke words of wisdom. I liked to annoy him though I liked to test his patience, but I wasn't successful yet. I was afraid though that he might get annoy and leave me. I wonder what my mom was like as a human. It made me curious I only got a glimpse of her human face and i wasn't very fond of that memory. I was the cause of the pain she was dealing with back then. I almost laughed why did I like to think about random things? It was a good thing Dad wasn't around or he would have laughed. I wish I could read minds too but that's impossible, vampire gifts will never be something I'll have seeing that I'm a half bred. I'm not hated or anything, but in truth all the attention can be pretty annoying.

Nahuel looked at me, puzzled. I totally forgot I was letting him 'hear' my thoughts. I looked away and blushed in embarrassment; Uncle Emmett would laugh if he saw me now. He'd go around saying he reminds me of my mother as a human and laugh loudly that the ground will shake. I looked back at Nahuel, he smiled and it was beautiful. I smiled too, not knowing what else to do.

I sighed without Jacob around—I dunno when I started calling him that. Anyway without Jacob around it was boring I wonder what ticked him off. I knew he was ticked off because he rarely leaves me without saying anything. He was funny and I adored him. He would always make me feel happy and special. I grabbed Nahuel's hand to lead him home. Mom and Dad would be glad and so will the others. I was the first to welcome Nahuel the moment I smelled his scent and I welcomed him. I was clumsy enough to pounce to high that I ended up knocking him over. Nahuel was too off guard to realize what happened, and when I realized it I reacted way too slowly. I wondered how that looks like to an onlooker. I winced at the thought and hoped nobody thought of it that way. It would look like I kissed him.

As we reached home everyone was ready. It seemed that Aunt Alice had seen this coming, everyone welcomed us warmly and they all smiled so beautifully. Granny Esme, though she didn't want to be called that quickly lead Nahuel in the dinner table. Dinner it was almost dinner, Jacob had been gone for hours. That worried me.

**Jacob Black**

I looked at the time and I noticed that it was getting late. I decided to go back to the new Cullen manor. I felt Renesmee's need of me tugging harder and harder as the time passes by. I wondered what she needed me for. How could I ask that? Shame on me, I hurried back to the where Renesmee was, I let my instinct lead me. Imprinting is a strong thing, as I reached the Cullen manor; I phased back to my human form and put on my clothes again. As I entered the atmosphere was almost festive. I smelled a familiar scent. A scent I smelled seven years ago. I shook my head, I would act normal for now and distract my head and think of things later. Edward would hear my thoughts.

As the 'party' ended I quickly left as far away as I could and phased back to my wolf form. I ran as fast as I can as far away as I can making sure Edward won't be able to hear my thoughts. When I was sure I was far enough I thought about the events. Now I realized why the guy who was with Renesmee looked familiar. It was the half human, half vampire who saved us form a catastrophe seven years ago. Guilt struck at my realization but it made me feel scared even more. Being so similar to Renesmee, this half human half vampire has an advantage. I closed my eyes and calmed down. I don't think renesmee can _love_ a guy she just met. I knew she was smarter than that I must be over reacting. It hurt me though, to see her with another, I realized now that I have become very possessive. I am not sure anyumore whether this was still about the imprinting thing or if I was just really possessive of things that were never mine, or possibly _never be mine._I was alone in my head, I was used to it, but somewhere inside me something wanted Leah to phase to her wolf form and talk to me, to annoy me, to amuse me. I've been away from her for about a year now. The Cullens had stayed in Forks for too long that people are starting to notice that Carlisle don't age neither does Esme and everyone else. Leah couldn't come with me no matter how much she insisted, I told her that her mom needed her that Seth needed her. I wonder if Leah would imprint or if anyone would ever imprint on her. She told me about seven years ago that I was impossible that there was something wrong with her. I felt kinda sorry for her but I'm sure that if she hears me say that she'd kill me straight away. Leah is a strong and determined woman, and now that I think about it I feared for Renesmee again.


	3. Chapter 3

Nahuel

**Nahuel**

Huilen, the one who took care of me told me that if I'm bored she's giving me permission to come over to the Cullens. I remember them clearly, and how I envied the half child like me, I think her name was Renesmee but I heard them call her Nessie. She had a mother and a father, her family was perfect. Seven years had passed pretty clearly and I suddenly wondered how different she would be. Huilen said that Carlisle had invited us to come over but she said she had business to take care of so if I wanted to go I can go alone.

Here I am walking with Renesmee. Earlier she surprisingly pounced at me I was too distracted to notice and when I realized that our lips touched. She looked embarrassedly at me then helped me up. She then greeted me and I did, we had a short conversation before she got tired and decided to use her gift to talk to me. I felt someone watching us but soon ran away as I was about to look. It was a familiar scent too.

When she was showing me her thoughts it was very random. Her head was an amazing thing thought; it was so captivating that some might just prefer to stay within it forever. After a while her thoughts became about her family, guess she forgot I was 'listening' to her thoughts. I looked at her puzzled and then she finally remembered what she was doing. I smiled at her, she interests me and she stirred good emotions inside me. She smiled back, and her smile was beautiful, so dazzling.

She grabbed my hand, and I didn't know where she was gonna lead me until I caught sight of the 'new' Cullen manor. It seemed that everyone was expecting us. Of course Carlisle would know he was the one who invited us. I wondered if Renesmee had any idea though.

I was quickly entertained by Esme as I arrived and a party was thrown. I heard Renesmee shocked when Alice thanked her that she went to fetch me, and I failed to hide a smile when I saw her blush. What a funny coincidence it was then, she didn't know I was invited but still she was the first to see me.

A tall guy suddenly entered the house he looked shocked at first taking in what was happening, and then he sighed and then calmed down. He was starring at Renesmee most of the time. The Cullens didn't seem to mind having him here, but clearly he wasn't part of the family. Renesmee, was like a sister to me too. She was the same of my kind; in seven years like me she was fully grown. As I watched the tall guy and Renesmee look at each other's eyes, I suddenly knew that I had nothing to worry about; Renesmee is protected from harm even after I leave. My mission was done so I can leave as soon as possible Huilen had told me to check on Renesmee, she took Carlisle invitation for this and I've done it. I can tell Huilen that surely Renesme was in good hands, such as me, as long as Huilen watches over me I'm in good hands. Renesmee was special so it was natural Huilen would worry about her well being, but now I can assure her more than ever.

**Renesmee Cullen**

I am worried sick. Jacob left as soon as I had time to approach him. I was too busy talking to Alice and Mom. He really truly seemed upset and I feel dumb that he couldn't trust me enough to tell me what his problem was.

I walked out to follow him, I can smell him. He allows me to drink his blood when I'm thirsty thus I could follow his scent easily no matter how hard he tries to conceal it. Then again he didn't conceal it, why would he? He just ran away so fast it scared me. What did I do wrong?

I quickened my pace; he only had a few minutes head start so it shouldn't be too hard catching up with him.

I reached him, he was in wolf form, it always surprised me that MY Jacob can turn into a wolf, and it fascinates me. I walked towards him. He looked at me; I tried to read the emotion in them. Pain. Did I hurt him? This are really times that I wish I had my dad's abilities, so I can know what I'm doing wrong. I walked closer to him.

I loved him, but I have no way to tell him. The situation was explained to me that Jacob won't age until he decided to. Jacob became my babysitter, my playmate, my best friend and my brother. I loved him now, in that way in the way my mother and my father loved each other.

**Jacob Black**

I felt Renesmee following behind me and I quickly turned to stop. I looked at her; she was a beauty that maybe even if Leah can manage to scream at her she wouldn't hurt her. Leah didn't roll that way. I looked more closely at Renesmee as she walked closer, I couldn't help but feel pain. Someday the possibility of someone taking her away from me is not impossible. I never owned her. She walked closer and I shook my thoughts away. I'll end up hurting her if I keep thinking about that. I walked towards her meeting her embrace. She felt so fragile, in my wolf form. She held my face and she showed me her thoughts. She showed me how she felt while I was gone and it touched me. I licked her face playfully, and she laughed, my heart leaps every time I hear her laugh. Ever since the first time.

Just then Leah phased into her wolf form and was quickly connected to my thoughts. She quickly realized what was happening, I felt her smile as she phased back to human form, before her thought completely left me I heard her say, _I'm glad Jacob that everything is okay_. I wondered since when was Leah so sensitive. I quickly replied _Thanks to you Leah _I don't know what I thanked her for_, _I just felt the need to tell it to her

**Leah Clearwater**

After Dinner was done and Seth was resting (after bothering me so, no matter how much I told him not to bother me) I walked right back into the forest to phase, just to see how he was doing. I trusted fate didn't hate him that much, hopefully. Hopefully he won't end up like me, Sam would never look at me the way I wanted him too, I would never imprint and no one would imprint on me. I was the only female werewolf and I was a defect.

Imprinting was such a nice gift but a pain as well, and I wondered idly how Jacob would be if he didn't imprint. I shook off the thoughts knowing the answer, he'd be worse. I guess it was good for him that he imprinted, even it caused him pain now and then, and pain was inevitable after all as long as one is alive. I guess as long as I'm alive I'll never really experience true happiness.

I shook my head, I removed my clothing like the usual routine and phased into my wolf form. I listened ever so slightly and heard Jacob's thoughts. He was happy, Renesmee was with him, and she was showing him parts of her memories, and telling him how she felt when Jacob left without telling her anything. I smiled to myself, and I told him. _I'm glad Jacob that everything is okay, _he replied quickly before I completely phased back into my human form it was faint but I heard it. He said _Thanks to you Leah. _

I did not regret staying within Jacob's pack; he was a responsible and caring Alpha wolf. He respected his pack and didn't order them around. He left us our free wills. I loved him though I guess its not and cannot be in that kind of way, its not the same way I loved Sam, maybe I loved him as a brother, it was perfectly logical. I smiled to myself, it was tainted with pain. I knew I lied to myself coz I loved Jacob more than that, but I have to let him go for the sake of his own happiness.

**Jacob Black **

Renesmee patted me, I was still in my wolf form, and I had the urge to just stay like this forever, like I wanted nothing else. Renesmee was happy and so am I. She was simply intrigued and curious about Nahuel, it was natural how idiotic I am to jump to conclusion. She showed me how she miscalculated her pounce that it knocked Nahuel off his balance. I smiled at the thought, she was very strong indeed, my Renesmee.

I licked her and urged her to ride my back I ran back to the Cullen manor. I wouldn't want Edward and Bella to worry. She followed and we were on our way home. As I dropped her off I quickly ran to the forest to phase back into my human form. Renesmee was waiting by entrance, she held me. I held her back. It was a mutual thing. I loved her, and though she can love someone else she chose to love me.

"I love you Jacob" She murmured

"I love you too, more than my life" I replied

_Forever_

_--_

_He became her babysitter…_

_Her playmate…_

_Her best friend…_

_Her brother…_

_He became everything she ever wanted, she ever needed…but…she could not become what he wanted her to be because she refused..._

_--_

_She didn't refuse to love him; it was his own doubt that made him perceive it so, but trust and true love can surpass anything. They belong to each other and nobody can break them apart._

_He was the key to open her heart…_

_He was the warm water that would melt the coldest depths of her doubts…_

_He was everything she ever wanted and she has him…_

_Together forever, they'll love each other more than their own lives for eternity._

_--_

_Sacrifices are made for such kind of love, and pain is inevitable but those strong ones can smile and move on. _

_--_

**A/N: **Ugh…..no it wasn't supposed to end this way, I just wanna end it so it ended up being crappy,not that it wasn't to begin with anyway. It became more like single random stories than a story as a whole sorry bout that xD This was supposed to be sad but I fail D:

Anyway please **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
